sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aru yoru
W skrócie Wstęp Historia o Nikki, bogata dziewczyna z dobrego domu ale ma dość sztywnych rodziców i się buntuje. Miłość, nienawiść, problemy. Stanie przed trudnym wyborem.Jak dalej będzie postępować? Jakie będą konsekwencje? Jaką podejmie decyzję? Powieść Miałam wspaniały dzień. Castiel, Lysander, Roza i ja pojechaliśmy razem na koncert. Lysio jest podpity, Roza ledwo na nogach się trzyma, ja jestem trochę pijana ale kontaktuje, no,a Cas. On jest całkiem trzeźwy bo prowadzi. Jazda, zabawa, koncert, zabawa, a teraz wracamy i znowu jest zabawa. Rock w tle, a raczej słychać nas już wszędzie. Odwróciłam się do tyłu i ogarnęłam sytuacje. Roza miała zielonkawy kolor skóry. Złapałam jakąś torbę i wcisnęłam jej w dłonie. - Cas. To twoje auto? - wyleciało mi to z głowy akurat teraz - A co? Jasne że moje. - To dobrze bo Roza właśnie rzyga. - Co kurwa?! -spojrzał na mnie zły - Dałam jej torbę. - Kobieto chcesz żeby spowodował wypadek? - Nie. - To się nie odzywaj. - dupek. Dobrze. Świetnie. Nie będę płakać. Wspominałam już że ten idiota jest moją miłością? Owszem jesteśmy parą. Tak i właśnie potraktował mnie jak gówno jakieś. Miałam nie płakać i co? Znowu to samo. Prawie wytrzeźwiałam kiedy poczułam łzy. - Nikki co jest? - Lysio zawsze widzi co się ze mną dzieje - Nic takiego. - widziałam w kieszeni Castiela paczkę fajek. Zabrałam mu ją. Kolejny krok którego nie przemyślany wyczyn. - Mała co ty odwalasz? - nie odpowiedziałam tylko wzięłam fajkę i zapaliłam. W końcu miałam się nie odzywać - Wiesz Lysiu. Fajki naprawdę pomagają. - Nik. Ty nie palisz. - znowu Castiel się wtrącił a ja mu nie odpowiedziałam - Odezwiesz się do mnie czy nie?! - To się kurwa zdecyduj! Mam siedzieć cicho czy mówić?! - wzięłam głęboką chmurę dymu - Po prostu mnie nie strasz. - Bo co prowadzić nie umiesz? - Za chuja. Nie dojedziemy dzisiaj. - skręcił i byliśmy pod hotelem. Jakże mi miło. Pff. - Czego wy się do kurwy nędzy kłócicie?! Ja tu zdycham! - wydarła się wściekła Roza - Było tyle nie chlać. - warknęłam i wysiadłam z samochodu zabierając swoją torebkę. Weszłam do recepcji. Naprawdę już wytrzeźwiałam. - Witamy. - Dobry wieczór. Poproszę pokój dla jednej osoby. - Niestety. Mamy już tylko dwuosobowe. - Nikki do jasnej cholery. - usłyszałam wkurzonego Castiela - Dobrze. Niech będzie dwu. - podałam kobiecie kartę i poczułam ramię które mnie obejmuje. - Dla dwojga hymn? - powiedział uwodzicielskim głosem - Tak śpię z Rozą. - Wątpię. Ona śpi w aucie. - Żartujesz sobie? Idziesz ją przynieść albo Lys. Mnie to nie obchodzi. - Jasne jasne. - poszedł sobie a recepcjonistka się zaśmiała - To będzie jeszcze jeden dla dwojga. - uśmiechnęłam się - Na jedną noc. - Wypad par? - Można tak powiedzieć. Ta czerwona małpa to owszem mój chłopak a pozostała dwójka będą dla siebie raczej szwagrami. - Rozumiem. Z koncertu? - Tak. - Mamy dzisiaj sporo gości z tamtego koncertu i widziałam bardzo różne osoby ale ty jak na rockmenke jesteś spoko. - dopiero teraz zauważyłam że recepcjonistka jest trochę starsza niż ja. - Miło mi. Też jesteś całkiem fajna. - To co. Amanda. - podała mi rękę - Dla przyjaciół Nikki. - uścisnęłam jej dłoń - Trzymaj. - podała mi karty klucz do drzwi i papier który mam podpisać więc to zrobiłam - Richardson? Jesteś z tych Rochardsonów? - A no. Trafiło mi się urodzić w rodzinie pustaków. Naburmuszone pawiany. No nic nie poradzę. - Haha. Dzieciaki z bogatych rodzin często mają takie zdanie o rodzicach. - No bo to zazwyczaj prawda jest. - Nikki. Masz Te pokoje? - zapytał Castiel trzymając Lysia a Lysio Rozę. Jakże to komicznie wygląda - Tak mam. Chodźcie. - wskazałam windę i sama odeszłam - Do rana Amanda.- pomachałam jej i nasza czwórka pojechała na piętro. Znaleźliśmy pokoje i niestety. Roza uparta jak osioł chciała spać z Lysiem więc ja musiałam z burakiem. Weszłam do pokoju rzuciłam torbę na łóżko i weszłam do łazienki. Nadal nie odzywam się do Castiela. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i stałam przed lustrem. Przytyłam? Trochę mnie wydało. Kit z tym. Najwyżej będę gruba i samotna. Ale. Piersi mi urosły. Na pewno przytyłam. Byłam tak bardzo przejęta rozmyślaniem o tłuszczyku że nie słyszałam jak Castiel mnie wołał. Wpadł do łazienki a jak mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Czyżbyś chciała żebym wszedł? - Nie. Byłam tak pogrążona w myślach że Cię nie słyszałam. - Ah tak? To o czym tak rozmyślałaś? - objął mnie pod piersiami - Przytyłam. - O matko nareszcie. A pacz. No rzeczywiście. - łaskotał mnie oddechem po szyi. Niestety wiedział już co najbardziej mnie podnieca i nie mogłam się oprzeć. - Będziemy tak po każdej imprezie? - A nie chcesz? - Czasami za bardzo mnie pociągasz. - Za to ty mnie za często. Za każdym razem ledwo mogę się powstrzymać. - zaczął całować mnie po szyi. Odwróciłam się i pocałowałam go. Po chwili złapał mnie za uda i podniósł a ja oplotłam nogi wokół jego bioder. Zaniósł mnie na to wielkie łoże z baldachimem. Zdarłam z niego koszulkę. Dotykałam tego świetnie umięśnionego brzucha. Niżej i niżej. Rozpięłam pasek i spodnie. On w tym czasie pieścił moje piersi. Zdjęłam z niego resztę garderoby i wszedł we mnie. Było inaczej niż za każdym razem. Obchodził się ze mną tak jakbym miała się zaraz połamać. Jedno się tylko nie zmieniło. Tylko z nim było tak wyjątkowo. Mimo że nie mam porównania to wiem że tego co z nim już z nikim nie będę miała tego co z nim. Kocham go. Zaczął poruszać się we mnie. I z każdym moim cichym jękiem przyspieszał. Trwało to dłużej niż zwykle ale doszliśmy razem. Rozkosz i jego sperma rozpływała się we mnie a on opadł obok mnie zdyszany. Wtuliłam się w niego i zasnęłam. Rano obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Castiel spał. Wysunęłam się złapałam szlafrok hotelowy i otworzyłam. Przy drzwiach stała Amanda z jakimś wózkiem. - Dzień dobry. Śniadanie do łóżka? - Z miłą chęcią. Wejdź. - weszłam do sypialni pierwsza i przykryłam Casa kołdrą - Mmm. Myślałam że śpisz z koleżanką. - Haha uparła się że śpi z Lysiem. - A już miałam nadzieję na babskie pogaduchy. - Możemy gadać on jak śpi to trzeba wiadro wody. - Nic dziwnego. Po takich przeżyciach każdy by spał. - Oprócz mnie. Hahaha. - Nie śpię. - otworzył oczy i podniósł się - Przy was się nie da. - uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w policzek. A ja prychnęłam. - No co jest? - A nic nic. Mógłbyś się ubrać... jak widzisz mamy gościa a ty nagi jak cię Bóg stworzył - Oczywiście. - rzuciłam mu drugi szlafrok a ten ubrał się i poszedł do łazienki - Dobry jest? - szepnęła Amanda - Najlepszy.- powiedziałam tak samo cicho i wyjęłam z torby papierosy zawsze je tam chowa. - Palisz? - Nie dzięki. A widziałaś ostatni Glass? Napisali o tobie. - Naprawdę? - No tak patrz. - Nicole Richardson, nastoletnia dziewczyna córka dwojga najważniejszych ludzi w państwie zaraz po prezydencie i premierze. Celebrytka świeci przykładem w szkole do której obecnie uczęszcza, kulturalna miła i piękna. Ubiera się ze smakiem i została już czwarty raz z rzędu nagrodzona za swoje stylizacje. Niby idealna dziewczyna ale chodzi na koncerty rockowe gdzie przesadza z alkoholem i robi z siebie uliczną dziewczynę.... - czytałam na głos - Nikki co tam mruczysz? - zapytał Castiel wychodząc z łazienki a ja podpaliłam tego papierosa i wypaliłam go tak szybko że sama nie zauważyłam że pale już któregoś z kolei. Leciały mi jeden za drugim a to zdjęcie z wczorajszego koncertu mnie prześladowało. Szlag by to trafił. - Amanda. Proszę Cię wyjdź dobrze... - Nikki o co kurwa chodzi? - rzuciłam mu artykuł - Jasne... zobaczymy się później. I nie masz się czym przejmować to dobrze że o tobie piszą. - ... - jak ona może tak myśleć. Taki artykuł zniszczy mi życie. - Dziewczyno. Lepiej wyjdź. - ostrzegł Cas i miał rację nabrałam ochoty żeby ją zabić - Dobra już dobra... - wyszła a ja podpaliłam kolejnego papierosa - Nikki. To tylko plotkarski magazyn. Nie masz się czym przejmować. Ludzie wiedzą że paparazzi wszystko wyolbrzymiają. - Ale akurat trafiło się, że napisali prawdę. Co mam z tym teraz zrobić? Co?! - uspokajam się i wybucham na nowo. Próbuje zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Nic z tego. Jestem zbyt wściekła, rozdrażniona? - Nikki, uspokój się. Słyszysz? I nie pal tyle. Zobacz, w pokoju jest już taka kosa, że ledwo cię widzę. - Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Wracamy do domu. Idź do Lysa i Rozy. Mają być gotowi za pięć minut i nie obchodzi mnie to, że śpią. - Ehh. - wyszedł. Ja wzięłam co mi potrzebne i ogarnęłam się szybko. Kiedy byłam gotowa wyszłam na korytarz, Kastiel stał przy drzwiach pokoju Rozy. Zaraz wyszedł Lysander. Był nadal w nieładzie, znaczy można powiedzieć był gotowy ale niechlujnie co jemu się raczej nie zdarza. - Czekam w samochodzie. Dzisiaj ja prowadzę. - rzuciłam szybko i wyszłam z hotelu zostawiając klucz w recepcji, Amandy nie było. Położyłam i wyszłam. Zanim usiadłam za kierownicą strasznie zakręciło mi się w głowie. Musiałam oprzeć się o karoserię żeby nie upaść. Zmusiłam się do ruchu o usiadłam za tą kierownicą. Znowu odpaliłam papierosa, teraz to już mi się kręciło w głowie tak, że czułam się pijana. Wyrzuciłam dwa razy pociągniętą fajkę. Roza, Castiel i Lys wyszli z hotelu kierując się w stronę samochodu. Wsiedli w ciszy, Lys zdezorientowany, a Roza trochę zamroczona ale jak zawsze wyglądała pięknie. Castiel i tak miał grobową minę, nic się nie zmieniło. Jednak wiem, że moje zachowanie go trochę rusza. - Czy ja mogę wiedzieć o co wam chodzi? Ten, - tu wskazała Castiela - jest wściekły, a przy okazji jakby ktoś - tu spojrzała na mnie - go w nocy pobił. Za to ty Nikki strzelasz takim wzrokiem, że jakby zabijał to już dawno wszyscy byliby martwi. - Ja ci powiem co się stało. - Castiel zajął miejsce mojego adwokata. - Otóż, nie pokłóciliśmy się chyba... Ale w jakimś plotkarskim magazynie napisali o Nikki. Pokazali między innymi tego diabła, który w niej siedzi no i o to się wkurza. Wczorajsza impreza zniszczyła jej reputację i nie wie co zrobić. Dlatego zachowuje się jak baba w ciąży i zaraz na wszystkich nawrzeszczy. - nie zrobiłam tego tylko ruszyłam ostro z miejsca tak, że nimi szarpnęło. - I tylko dlatego śmialiście obudzić mnie tak wcześnie żebym miała takiego kaca? - No nie wytrzymam, jak ci się nie podoba to wysiadaj. - zatrzymałam samochód, a ta spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. - Będziesz mogła sobie kurwa spać. - działam pod impulsami, nie dziwię się sobie, tylko, że to jest inne. Czuję, że mogę się spiąć i być miła ale nie potrafię. Jak to nastolatki u których buzują te cholerne hormony i chcą się powstrzymać ale nie potrafią. Osobiście zawsze potrafiłam powstrzymać te humorki ale teraz nie umiem to silniejsze ode mnie. - Nikki. Ja rozumiem sytuację ale nie musisz tak przesadzać. - Lysander włączył się do rozmowy posłałam mu tylko grożące spojrzenie w lusterku. Zamilkł, tak jak wszyscy, całą drogę nikt się nie odzywał. Wróciliśmy do miasta, odwiozłam Rozę i Lysa. Kiedy stałam pod ich domem wróciły te zawroty głowy. Uznaję, że to rzez stres, boję się wrócić do domu. Cas przyglądał mi się i nie wiedział czy pytać czy nie. Obraz zaczął mi się rozmazywać, zamknęłam więc na chwilę oczy. Kiedy je otworzyłam nadal nie widziałam do końca wyraźnie.Jednak w końcu ostrość powróciła. - Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś blada jak ściana. - Castiel w końcu się przełamał. Martwi się o mnie. - Ta. Tylko zakręciło mi się w głowie. - Nie stresuj się tak to ci się kręcić nie będzie. - Łatwo ci powiedzieć. - teraz mi się zachciało śmiać. Pojęcia nie mam czemu. Powinnam być w depresji. Ruszyłam i po kilku minutach byłam pod domem, pożegnałam się z Castielem namiętnym pocałunkiem i przeszłam stanowczym krokiem przez ogród. Jednak, każdy kolejny krok do drzwi był trudniejszy. Bardziej przepełniony strachem. W końcu dotarłam z trudem oddychając i otworzyłam drzwi, a tam... Rodzice, stali i czekali na mnie ze śmiertelnie poważnymi minami. Serce biło mi tak mocno we dzwoniło mi w uszach, a pulsowanie czułam w gardle. Na czoło wskoczyły mi krople potu. Boję się. Strasznie się boję. - Wróciłaś. - odezwała się szorstko mama. Ałć, każde jej słowo mnie bolało. - A miałam nie wracać? - zapytałam drżącym głosem. - Czytałaś ten artykuł prawda? - słowa taty bolały jeszcze gorzej - Yhym. - kiwnęłam głową potakując - Wiesz z czym to się wiąże? - Ja wiem, że teraz cały kraj będzie o mnie gadał jaka to ze mnie buntowniczka i w ogóle. Tylko, że, nie uważacie, że należy mi się trochę rozrywki? Nie jestem już mała i wiem co robię. Chcę być po prostu zwykłą nastolatką i... - chciałam jakoś się tłumaczyć, argumentować. - Ale ty nie będziesz nigdy zwykłą osobą. Zrozum to, że nasza reputacja zależy także od ciebie. - tata mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby żeby zachować możliwy spokój. - Córeczko. My z tatą też rozumiemy, że chcesz mieć własne życie, przyjaciół, a nawet chłopaka. Tylko, że tym razem naprawdę przesadziłaś, powinnaś uważać. Wiesz dobrze, że paparazzi mogą cię śledzić albo nawet przez beznadziejny przypadek zrobić zdjęcia, które ośmieszają ciebie i nas. - Jestem okropnie zawiedziony. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to zrobię ale, masz karę. Dostaniesz samochód z szoferem, pod szkołę i do domu będzie cię on woził. Masz zakaz wychodzenia. Będziesz się uczyć. Komputer masz przez dwie godziny dziennie. Co do tego chłopaka, który cię tutaj przywiózł... - załamka. Ka-ra. Jak to strasznie brzmi. - Cz-czego jeszcze chcecie od Castiela? - To twój chłopak prawda? - tata założył ręce i uniósł brwi - T-tak. - spojrzałam na mamę prosząc o wsparcie. Nie chcę jemu mówić tego wszystkiego. Oboje są wyprani z uczuć ale mama to może jeszcze jakoś zrozumieć. W końcu też była w moim wieku i jest kobietą. - Kochanie... może lepiej będzie jak ja z nią o tym porozmawiam. - mama położyła tacie rękę na ramieniu - Tak masz rację Jes. Ty to zrób. - Chodź kochanie. - mama wzięła mnie za rękę i znalazłyśmy się w moim pokoju. Sam ten gest mnie zaszokował. Mama nie pokazała po sobie tak rodzicielskiego gestu od bodajże dziewięciu lat. Hu hu hu. Nikki oddychaj. - Więc. - spojrzałam na mamę, niestety nie wyglądała już na tą osobę, która tak delikatnie trzymała mnie za rękę. - Tacie chodziło o to, że oboje mamy nadzieję, że jak już masz tego chłopaka to nie zrobisz nic głupiego. - zawiał lodowaty wiatr. Mama gada o seksie takim tonem, że jej się boję. Nie ja jestem przerażona. Dlatego bo jestem winna? Ajć. Cholera. Mamuś. Nie zabijaj mnie bo chcę ci powiedzieć coś czego na pewno nie chcesz wiedzieć. W końcu sypiam z Casem już dobre, hoho, osiem miesięcy. jesteśmy razem trochę ponad rok... eee, jak jej to powiedzieć. - Mamuś. Ja kocham Castiela. Jesteśmy razem już dokładnie rok i cztery miesiące... i jeżeli za głupotę uważasz seks... to jestem głupia.- ładnie to wyszło? Na pewno zrozumiała. Ale jak zareaguje?.... Westchnęła. Spuściła głowę. Co robić? Może zdążę wskoczyć pod kołdrę? - Rozumiem. - mruknęła - Przynajmniej. Zabezpieczacie się? - O kurwa mać! - Yhym. - potaknęłam głową. Na początku się zabezpieczaliśmy ale z każdym kolejnym razem, albo zapominaliśmy albo nie myśleliśmy bo poniosła nas chwila albo.... cholera może być tyle powodów. Jednak prawdziwa odpowiedź brzmi NIE. - Przynajmniej tyle... powiedz mi. Jak bardzo go kochasz? Jesteś gotowa spędzić z kimś takim resztę życia? - co to za pytanie? Poświęciłam na niego spory kawałek młodości, to chyba jasne, że nie oddam go tak łatwo. - Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. - Ehh. Czyli, jednak jesteś bardzo oślepiona tą młodzieńczą miłością. Nie ważne. Chcesz się z nim spotykać? - Oczywiście. - Poproszę tatę. Może będzie mógł tu przychodzić co jakiś czas... - chyba nawet ona sama nie wie co powiedziała. ALBO JEDNAK WIE! Chcą go poznać! AAAAAA! Help me. Jednak. Rzuciłam się na mamę i wtuliłam w nią. - Dziękuje ci mamuś. Nawet nie wiesz jak cię kocham. - powiedziałam. Roześmiała się, Boże. To straszne jakieś. Tyle emocji jednego dnia, do tego szczerych. - Ja też cię kocham w końcu jesteś, moją córeczką. Do tego, sama kiedyś miałam 17 lat. Zobaczę co da się zrobić. - wróciło ciepło. Poczułam jak robi mi się okropnie gorąco. - Dzięki. To co. Ja zajmę się nauką. - Proszę cię bardzo. - wyszła z pokoju. Ludzie, powietrza. Potrzebuję powietrza... Rzuciłam się do okna. Kiedy zawiał ten przyjemny wiaterek odetchnęłam z ulgą. Wierzcie lub nie ale naprawdę to ostudziło mój mózg. Myślenie powróciło, teraz czas zadzwonić do Kastiela. No przecież muszę mu powiedzieć co nie? Poza tym, przecież ja mogę być w ciąży! Wtedy moje życie naprawdę legnie w gruzach. Oj kiepsko będzie. Zadzwonię do Rozy. Nie mogę wychodzić, może więc jak tata wyrazi zgodę na Kastiela to też Rozalia będzie mogła przychodzić. Kiedy wzięłam telefon do ręki ryknął jego dzwonek połączenia. Tak mnie wystraszył, że ledwo serducho nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi. Kastiel, on czyta mi w myślach czy jak? - Halo? - odebrałam - No hej mała, jak tam starzy? - cyniczny charakterek nie pozwalał na odrobinę czułości? Przecież ja tu umierałam...- Aż tak źle? - nie no jak Boga kocham ja mu zdejmę ten zasrany uśmiech z gęby - Rodzice chcą cię poznać. - mruknęłam i usłyszałam jak Kastiel dusi się tym co pije, pewnie piwo, kaszle i kaszle jakbym mu oznajmiła, że... skończyły mi się porównania... wracając myślami do orangutana. - Co takiego?! - No, normalnie. Widzieli jak się żegnamy. Mam karę i nie mogę nawet sama do szkoły iść, mam szofera... więc uwaga. Miałam pogadankę z mamą dotyczącą nastoletnich związków i... powiedziałam, że naprawdę cię kocham, a ona spróbuje przekonać ojca żebyś mógł przychodzić. - tę ostatnią część wypowiedzi powiedziałam tak szybko, że sama się ledwo rozumiałam. - Jasne. Kumam. Czyli skoro tak bardzo mnie kochasz... - Nie wyśmiewaj się głupku ze mnie! - Też cię kocham... - tu wiało ironią - Muszę kończyć, pa. - ale ja też dobrze gram. To jedno zdanie powiedziałam tak oschle, że nawet on się przestraszył, jestem pewna. Do tego ociekało jadem. Rzuciłam telefon na łóżko i wyszłam ze swojego pokoju. Znalazłam mamę w jadalni. siedziała przy naszym wielkim dębowym stole i przeglądała zdaje się tą gazetę, w której o mnie napisali. - Mamuś. - Tak kochanie? - Mam prośbę. Mogłaby do mnie przyjść przyjaciółka? Muszę z nią porozmawiać ale to nie jest na telefon. - Wątpię. Nie możecie porozmawiać jutro w szkole? - No tak... ale chciałabym ją dzisiaj zobaczyć. To naprawdę pilne. - Teraz ciągle będziesz miała pilne sprawy co? - Nie. Obiecuję, że całą resztę, prócz Kastiela, będę trzymać na telefon albo załatwię to w szkole... - Dobrze.Ale zrób to tak żeby tata nie widział. Macie być cicho i przemknąć do twojego pokoju niezauważalnie. - Jasne. Dzięki mamuś. Właśnie, a rozmawiałaś z nim już? - Tak. Od jutra twój chłopak może przychodzić. I oczywiście chcemy go poznać. - Tak. Przecież to głównie dlatego ma tu przyjść. Nie martw się. Nie zawiedziesz się. - opuściłam jadalnię, nasz strasznie długi i wielki ogółem korytarz zawsze męczył mnie, bo musiałam się nieźle nałazić po całym domu. Tym razem sprintem dotarłam do pokoju rzuciłam się na łóżko łapiąc telefon w locie i wykręcając numer. Roza, drugi, trzeci sygnał... odebrała. - Czego ty mi dupę zawracasz jak na kacu jestem?! - Cicho, cicho. Musisz do mnie przyjść. - Co?! Przecież... - Słuchaj mnie. Przez ten nasz koncert mam karę nie mogę wychodzić z domu. Potrzebuję żebyś mi coś kupiła i przyniosła, a potem trzymała za rękę żebym nie wybuchnęła płaczem, albo będziesz płakać ze mną. Może ze szczęścia może nie ale potrzebuję cię tutaj. - O mamo. To coś naprawdę poważnego, bo się rozgadałaś jak jakiś imbecyl. Co mam kupić? I zaraz będę. - No więc. Pójdź do apteki. Kup TEST CIĄŻOWY. - Co kurwa?! - No błagam cię! Muszę wiedzieć rozumiesz?! - T-Tak. Czekaj na mnie, już wychodzę. - Jasne dzięki. - rozłączyła się. Leżałam na tym łóżku i czekałam. Ok jeszcze chwila i będę miała pewność. Tylko moment ale ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Patrzyłam co chwilę na zegarek. Kiedy wybiło bite 20 minut Roza weszła do mojego pokoju przez tak jakby tylne wejście. - Jestem. - Nareszcie! - Trzymaj. - podała mi to coś co miało być wyrokiem, kiwnęłam głową i schowałam się w łazience. Przejrzałam rysunki, zrobiłam co trzeba i czekamy. - Nasikałaś już? - Taa. - Wchodzę. - no i weszła. Przytuliła mnie od tyłu i razem ze mną czekała.... To były chyba najgorsze minuty w moim życiu. Czekam i czekam, Roza ścisnęła mnie mocniej i oparła głowę na moim ramieniu żeby wszystko dokładnie widzieć. Wyrok wreszcie przyszedł. Jedna kreska... - Co to znaczy? - zapytałam bo nie byłam nadal pewna - Noo. Nie wiem czy będziesz szczęśliwa czy nie ale nie jesteś w ciąży. - o mamusiu to musi być fart. Szczęście mnie nie opuszcza, westchnęłam z taką ulgą, że Rozalia mnie puściła. - Jestem szczęśliwa i to bardzo. Nie mam pojęcia co by było gdybym spodziewała się dziecka, a co dopiero potem je wychowywała. - Będziesz mówić Kastielowi o swoich obawach? - Na pewno zmuszę go do gumek. - Hehe. Biedaczek. - No wiesz co? - odwróciłam się do niej i spojrzałam podejrzliwie - A ty i Leo? - Hehe. No więc, skoro już pytasz... - Czyżbyś bała się mi powiedzieć? Mi? Nie pamiętasz już, że wyznajemy sobie wszystko?- tak sobie już kiedyś postanowiłyśmy i niech tak zostanie ja nie mam tajemnic - No bo widzisz, ja, jestem w ciąży. - szczęka mi opadła. Nie, nie wierzę. Roza matką, Leo tatuś. Ładnie będą wyglądać w trójeczkę ale, nie wiem co o tym myśleć. - Ż-żartujesz? - jedyne co mogłam wydusić. - Nie... tylko proszę. Tajemnica, nawet Leo jeszcze nie wie... - Chwila, moment. Ogarniam to, byłaś u lekarza? - Nie, na razie. - Wiesz, że jesteś w ciąży i wypiłaś wczoraj tyle wódy? - No, bo, to mnie trochę dobiło. Nie wiem jak Leo zareaguje i boję się, nie jestem jeszcze gotowa... - Słuchaj. Leo to dorosły facet, młody ale dorosły. Myślę, że weźmie odpowiedzialność, ba, on się ucieszy. - To świetnie, że tak uważasz ale ja nie jestem taka pewna. Albo ja trzymam go na dystans albo on jakoś dziwnie się zachowuje. - Ehh. Jak nie brak uczuć to dziwne zachwianie. Pogadaj z Lysiem, on przecież najwięcej wie. - No ja też ale... - Ale może gadali o tym. Rozumiesz? To bracia. Mówią sobie o tym co ich trapi, tak jak my. - Dobra. Ale najpierw zrobimy coś bardziej w twoim stylu. - błyskotliwy pomysł, zgłupiała czy jak - Chcesz ich podsłuchać? - Dokładnie. Pójdziemy do mnie i.. - Mam karę. Dziewczyno, nie myśl tylko o własnych problemach. - Sorry. To takie dziwne. Ja tu - położyła rękę na brzuchu - nic nie czuję. - Spokojnie, poczujesz. Tak w ogóle, to ja czuję jakbym słonia pożarła i jeszcze na dokładkę mam ochotę na hipcia. - O czym ty gadasz? Słonie, hipcie? WTF? - Haha, mam dziwne skojarzenia, nie, nie te kosmate. Po prostu jakbym cofnęła się w rozwoju. - Eeeeee. Wiesz. - zmarszczyła mocno brwi - Ja już chyba sobie pójdę i zostawię cię z twoimi niekosmatymi myślami... - A nie ma sprawy możesz spadać, ja coś bym zjadła... co do twojego rozwijającego się szpiegostwa to podłóż pluskwy albo dyktafony w domu. - patrzyła na mnie jak na kosmitkę - Noooo dooobra. Ja załatwię sprzęt i powiem ci co zrobić żeby działał u ciebie w domu, a połączę go ze swoim komputerem i będę obserwować. Jak znajdę coś niepokojącego to powiem ci na pewno. No, a teraz idź, bo umrę z głodu. - Jak masz słodycze to zostaję. - Nie mam, zgłupiałaś? Chcesz przytyć? - Jestem w ciąży, wolno mieć chyba zachcianki co? - Jasne. Masz kasę - dałam jej jakieś drobne, które miałam w kieszeni - i kup sobie te słodkości. - Masz wyczucie, bo byłam na zakupach i wszystko wydałam. Oddam ci. - zabrała kasę i czmychnęła. Ja rzuciłam się na łóżko i wpatrywałam w ścianę aż zasnęłam. Obudził mnie dźwięk komórki. To, Nataniel?! Czego tego blondasek ode mnie chce?! - Halo? - Hej, możesz mi otworzyć tylne wejście? - Eeeeeee? - zwlekłam się z łoża podeszłam do tylnych drzwi no i, naprawdę Nataniel stał przed nimi. - Dzięki. Mogę ci zająć chwilę? - Jasne. O co chodzi? - przepuściłam go w drzwiach. Zawsze byłam dla niego miła, tak mi chyba już po prostu zostało... Usiadłam na łóżku, a on sobie wziął krzesło od biurka i je sobie przysunął. - No więc, widziałaś ten artykuł prawda? - patrzył na mnie wymownie jak nigdy - Taa. Widziałam go już rano. - brzmiało to trochę obojętnie ale jednak była bardzo ciekawa po co o tym gada. - T-To wszystko prawda co w nim piszą? - hymmm zestresował się coś się tu kroi... - Niestety tak. - skrzywiłam się - Więc tak myślałem i przyszedłem sprawdzić czy nie potrzebujesz czegoś... akceptuję to, że jesteś z tym... ale może powinnaś tak bardzo się nie angażować w ten związek. Mimo wszystko myślę, że on i tak w końcu cię zrani... - w sumie to już sama nie wiem. A co jak on ma rację, może gdybym nie starała się jakoś utrzymać związku to w ogóle by go nie było? Rozpadłby się? Co by się stało jakbym była w ciąży? Co by było gdyby... - Wiem, że nie lubisz Kastiela, wiem, że jesteś do niego uprzedzony, wiem dlaczego uważasz, że prędzej czy później mnie zrani, rozumiem cię. Miał dużo dziewczyn tylko się nimi bawił. Sama próbuję utrzymać związek z nim, tak na prawdę to też nie wiem czy on w ogóle coś robi co nas łączy jako parę. Tylko, że przy nim się dobrze czuję, nie mogę tego od tak zakończyć. Na pewno nie teraz. - Nie teraz? - Moi rodzice, powiedzmy, że mi wybaczyli ale pod tym względem, że powiedziałam im prawdę... bo go kocham, chcą go poznać. Nie teraz, bo oni wyciągają szybkie wnioski i uznają to tylko za wymówkę. Ehh. - Czyli nawet nie wiem jak by się wam sypało to i tak byś z nim była ze względu na rodziców? - Nie, wtedy bym szczerze powiedziała, że zakończę ten związek. Z resztą, czemu gadamy o mioch sprawach sercowych he? - Przepraszam, myślałem, że może chcesz o tym pogadać, wiesz, rozmowa czasem pomaga. - Wiem, ale dziwnie gada się o tym z chłopakiem. Zawsze to przyjaciółki się sobie zwierzają. - No fakt, ale z chłopakami też można pogadać. - o matko matko matkooooo! On się tak uroczo uśmiecha! Wariuję. - Poza tym, my też "zwierzamy się" sobie z różnych spraw, w tajemnicy przed dziewczynami. - a to już było zadziorne jak mini wersja Kastiela. - Więc, ja ci powiedziałam mniej więcej co mi leży, a ty? - odwzajemniłam ten jego wzrok, który musiałam sobie wyrobić podczas rozmów z Kasem. - A no. - Lubisz bardziej jakąś dziewczynę? - Tak, jest taka. Ale ona nie wie co ja czuję. Ma już swoją miłość.- trochę posmutniał ale mimo to, nie było jakoś ciężko. - OOOh. Nieodwzajemniona miłość. Mogę cię przytulić na pocieszenie chcesz? - zanim odpowiedział już się do niego przykleiłam i chcąc go wesprzeć oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. - Dzięki, myślę, że przeżyję jakoś. Póki jest szczęśliwa i ten, facet, nie doprowadzi jej do płaczu. Inaczej, nie pozwolę im dalej być. - Bardzo ją kochasz co? - szepnęłam. Wiedziałam to. Nawet nie patrząc na jego twarz. Skoro mówi takie piękne słowa, musi bardzo kochać tę dziewczynę. Ma szczęście. Jakby zrezygnowała z tamtego chłopaka... ale w sumie on też może ją podobnie traktować. Zawiłe sprawy miłosne. - Nawet nie wiesz jak... no, a wracając do Kastiela, to poza imprezami i durnymi przygryzkami co jeszcze robi? - co jeszcze robił? Moje rozmowy z Kastielem nigdy nie były poważne, seks, imprezy wygłupy. - A no, czasem jest romantyczny. Zabierze mnie do McDonald's... hihihi. - To jest romantyczne?! - Hahaha, jak na niego to owszem. I zachowuje się bardzo po dżentelmeńsku. Wchodzę za nim i unikam oberwania drzwiami albo wyciągam złote źródło od rodziców... i płacę za nas oboje... - Booooże, mogłem nie pytać. - Faaakt. Mówię ci przecież, że to chyba tylko ja staram się dla naszego związku. - No ale na prawdę. Powinnaś mu powiedzieć albo w jakiś, hymm, bardzo babski sposób pokazać, że ci to nie pasuje. Dziewczyna powinna być traktowana jak księżniczka i raczej właśnie tego oczekuje od faceta. - W sumie to nie chcę być księżniczką, wystarczy mi już, że mam z rodziców królestwo, ale takie romantyczne sytuacje przydałyby się raz na jakiś czas. Tylko, że między nami romantyczne podejście prowadzi do jednego... - Proszę, nie mów mi, że... - urwał odwracając się się do mnie twarzą, byliśmy blisko, za blisko. Nie mogę się ruszyć, patrzę w te miodowe oczy i widzę w nich taką czułość jakiej nikt nie okazał mi przez całe życie. Ja byłam otulona przez te uczucia, zrobiły wokół mnie cieplutki kocyk, a mi wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Potrzebuję tych uczuć. Są jak delikatna mgiełka, coś nowego, coś co ożywiło moje wnętrze, zahipnotyzowało mnie, zauroczyło i... - Nikki słuchasz mnie? - waaaa to on coś mówił? Ja, co ja kurwa wyprawiam?! Nikki ty debilko. Ooo i jeszcze zwracam się do siebie w drugiej osobie. Mój Boże daj mi trochę inteligencji. Nie no w sumie nie jestem głupia... grr jak nie zacznę działać to na pewno stanie się coś strasznego! Powiedz coś! Powiedz coś idiotko! - Eeeeeeeeeee. - mogłam nic nie mówić, na pewno nie byłoby gorzej niż w tej chwili. Ehh. - Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się... - Na prawdę? Możesz się zamyślić jak ktoś już zaczął do ciebie mówić? - Hehe. Nie. - Więc... - Coś przykuło moją uwagę. - dopiero teraz odsunęłam się od niego. Nikki idiotko nie rumień się. To, że się prawie utopiłaś w jego oczach nie znaczy, że... nie to jednak straszne jest. Mam wyrzuty sumienia wręcz. Było tak blisko, w tamtej chwili pozwoliłabym mu na wszystko. Mógł... nie przecież on już ma tą dziewczynę, którą kocha. Więc.. to nie ja, bo by mnie pocałował jak mógł? Prawda? Cholera jasna! Naprawdę teraz to już czuję się jakbym zdradziła Kasa. Jest mi przykro dlatego, że inny koleś mnie nie pocałował, buu, nawet mu się nie podobam. No właśnie, z jednej strony to dobrze, a z drugiej mi przykro. Otrząśnij się dziewczyno! Na prawdę jestem kompletną idiotką. - Znowu mnie nie słuchasz! - pyrgnął mnie. - Ciiii, dobra. Nie krzycz, bo nie wiem co zrobimy jak wpadnie tu któreś z moich rodziców. - no i wykrakałam, mama zapukała do drzwi. Z przerażeniem spojrzałam na niego. Na szczęście n nie był na tyle zszokowany co ja i w momencie kiedy on zniknął za tylnym wyjściem mama weszła tymi drugimi drzwiami. Wręcz odepchnęłam z ulgą kiedy ogarnęłam sytuację. - Kochanie w porządku? Słyszałam krzyk. - A tak. Rozmawiałam przez telefon i.. - Dobrze, nie tłumacz już się tak. Rozumiem. - mrugnęła do mnie, serio? Moja mama odzyskała uczucia. Do tego potrzeba było takiej sytuacji z chłopakiem? - Cieszę się, że wszystko w porządku. Z wami. Dobranoc kochanie. - Dobranoc. - dobranoc? To która jest godzina? MÓJ BOŻE! Prawie dziesiąta, a on, tu, u mnie, AAAAA! Zabijcie mnie.To przerażające, być sam na sam z innym chłopakiem niż Kastiel. Ale jestem bezpieczna, nic się nie stanie. Ja chyba już za dużo razy spałam z tą rudą małpą, jak przychodzi wieczór to mnie ciągnie... - Nikki, poszła już? - Nat, ty zawsze wiesz, w którym momencie mi przerwać. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, bo już sama nie wiem. - Tak. - Nat wrócił do mnie. - No więc o czym to my... - Mnie pytasz? Ja się zamyślałam. - Już do tego nie wracajmy, nie chcę pamiętać o czym myślałam. - Kobieto, ja czasem gubię się w myślach i potem je gubię ale aż tak jak ty to nie mam. - czemu to kobieto zabrzmiało tak jakby... "Kobieto do łóżka!". Ahahahahahahahahhahaahahaahah. - Pffff. Hahahaha... haha...hahahaha... - próbowałam się powstrzymywać od śmiechu ale to na nic. - Co w tym takiego śmiesznego? - N-nic, a nic. - hahaha. - Dziewczyny... - powiedział to tak samo jak Kastiel tylko oczywiście użył ładniejszego wyrażenia zamiast "Baby..." - Hihihi. - Co tym razem? - Widzę małe podobieństwo. - Czyje? - Twoje z... nie powiem ci bo się wkurzysz. - Że niby ja i Kastiel jesteśmy w czymś do siebie podobni? - A no. Jesteście. - Chryste panie, zwariowała. - Hahaaha. Chciałbyś, nie zrzucaj na Jezusa, jesteście podobni i tyle. Przecież już od jakiegoś czasu obserwuję Kastiela i wiem. nawet potrafię się z nim porozumieć. - Idę. Jak będziesz potrzebowała pomocy, jakiejkolwiek, to wal śmiało. - serio? On powiedział "wal"?! - Hahahaha ok. Będę walić. - Nie ładnie tak się wyrażać. - Jasne, jasne. T spadaj jak masz iść. - Na razie. - objął mnie i pocałował w policzek. Po przyjacielsku, chyba. - Pa pa. - potem wyszedł, a ja poszłam się umyć ciągle myśląc o tym co mówił. I każdą kolejną czynność wypełniałam myślami o naszej rozmowie. Kiedy w końcu nadszedł upragniony czas odpoczynku, znowu zadzwonił mój telefon. Grrrrr, zabiję osobnika, który śmie mi przerywać odpoczynek. - Halo? - warknęłam. - Hej mała, coś taka zła? - Chciałam kurwa od was odpocząć. - szepnęłam - Nie da rady. Otwórz mi drzwi. - Co? - Tylne drzwi twojego pokoju. - Skąd o nich wiesz? - Od Rozy. - Pytałeś się Rozy jak wejść do mojego pokoju? - Tak. - Po co? - zeszłam z łóżka i poczłapałam pod drzwi zastanawiając się czy na pewno go wpuścić. W końcu, to mój pokój małej księżniczki, nie no przesadzam ale mógłby wyglądać ostrzej. Jeszcze zacznie grzebać mi po szufladach... albo coś gorszego i nie obędzie się bez krzyków, a rodzice pewnie już śpią. - Muszę się z tobą zobaczyć, bo nie wytrzymam. - szepnął mi i słyszałam to rzez telefon i przez drzwi. Otworzyłam zamek, a on z miejsca jak uchyliłam drzwi mnie pocałował. Na szczęście udało mi się oderwać. - Co się stało? - Stęskniłem się. - cooooo?? On sobie ze mnie żartuje prawda? - Masz gorączkę? Żartujesz? - Dwa razy nie. - Więc skąd żeś tu się wziął? - Nie widziałem cię od rana. Nawet nie wiesz jak ciężko pozbyć się ciebie z głowy. Nie dajesz mi spokoju. Poszedłem do Lysa i okazało się, że Rozy nie ma, bo jest u ciebie. - matko! Nie powiedziała mu nic prawda?! - Potem wróciła więc dopytałem się jej jak mam tu wejść niezauważenie, na razie. - A. Aha. O czym jeszcze gadaliście? - Dowiedziałem się tego co chciałem i przyszedłem do ciebie. Dosłownie pół godziny temu wróciła do domu. - To gdzie ona się szlajała? Przecież w jej stanie... jak się przeziębi.. - mruczałam do siebie pod nosem - W jakim jest stanie? Jest chora? Czy co? - cholera! Miałam nikomu nie mówić. Aaaajć. - Nie jest chora. - Więc? Tylko nie zmyślaj. - pogroził mi palcem. - Nie mogę powiedzieć, jak ja ci powiem to i ona powie... nie mogę. - Babskie sekrety hę? Jednak, jestem bardzo ciekaw. - no i mnie zmusił, gdyż byłam tylko w czarnej koszulce, dużo za dużej czyli była jak sukienka, bo to jego koszulka... wsunął mi pod nią ręce i wędrował wzdłuż ud do talii gdzie zatrzymał ręce i całował po szyi. Nie chciałam ulegać no ale nic nie poradzę. Po prostu nie da się oprzeć. - Roza jest... - zadzwoniła do mnie komórka. - O Roza. Halo? - Byłam u lekarza, powiedziałam Leo. - Waaaa. To tam się szlajałaś. Co on na to? - Ucieszył się! Nawet nie wiesz jak ja się cieszę, dzięki temu dzidziusiowi już więcej się nie pokłócimy. - Co do tego nie jestem taka pewna, no ale wszystko dobrze tak? - Tak. - To mogę powiedzieć Kastielowi? Głowę mi tu suszy. - Tak, ale nikomu więcej ok? - Jasne jasne. To wysypiaj się żeby wam nie zaszkodziło. Właśnie co lekarz powiedział odnośnie tego jak żeś się schlała? - "PROSZĘ TEGO WIĘCEJ NIE ROBIĆ" - A czyli standard oki, to papatki. - położyłam się na łóżku. - Więc? - Jest w ciąży. - A to. Wiedziałem. - Co?! - Lys przez przypadek widział w jej pokoju test. Powiedział mi, Leo pewnie też. - Aha. Czyli miał czas się przygotować. - A ty? - Co ja? - Masz zamiar zrobić mi jakąś niespodziankę? - położył się koło mnie i wtulił głowę jakby naprawdę się o to bał - Pytasz się czy jestem w ciąży? - No. - Nie nie jestem. - Bierzesz tabletki? - teraz się oderwał - Ta. - o żesz, okłamałam go. No cóż. Nie jestem w ciąży, a moja mama wie, to może załatwi mi tabletki. Miło by było. Nie zmuszę teraz Kastiela do gumek. - Huuu. - o-odetchnął z ulgą! - Hym? A co jakbym była w ciąży? - Jakby na prawdę do tego doszło to ci coś zaproponuję. - Ale dopiero jak zajdę w ciążę? - Jeśli zdarzy się to wcześniej niż chciałbym mieć dziecko. - Ty chcesz mieć dzieci? - A co żeś myślała? W końcu któż musi przedłużmy mój ród. - Czyli kobieta będzie tylko twoją maszynką do przedłużenia rodu? - A czujesz się tak? - Nie. - To po co głupie pytania zadajesz? - A to sobie, o. - pocałowałam go mocno. - Kocham cię, wiesz? - Chyba tak. - teraz on mnie pocałował. Tak na zmianę rzucaliśmy sobie słodkie słówka, a potem się całowaliśmy. To co mi mówił... to było takie nie w jego stylu. Ale cieszyło. Kiedy jego styl zaczął wchodzić na scenę skończyło się tym, że znowu się kochaliśmy. I znoooowu bez gumki. Ehh. Ale to było zabawne doświadczenie. Przecież to już nie pierwszy raz więc nie za każdym razem krzyczę jak dziewica ale tym razem było mi tak dobrze, że musiałam. Za to Kastiel zatykał mi usta pocałunkami żeby rodziców nie obudzić, hehe. Teraz jak tak z nim leżę w tym łóżku to chce mi się śmiać. - Też cię kocham. - No dobra już dobra. Pozwalam ci. - Phi. Okrutnyś. - Wiem. Hehe. - Nie chcę nic mówić ale mógłbyś już iść. Jest druga w nocy, a ja muszę jutro do szkoły iść. Ty z resztą też. - Tak tak. Pozbywasz się mnie. - Jak dla mnie to możesz tu na noc zostać. - To fajnie. Więc zostanę. - To nie znaczy, że możesz! I tak jutro tu przyjdziesz. Spędzimy tyle czasu razem, że będziesz miał mnie dość. - To z pewnością. - I będziesz tu codziennie przychodził. - O nie. Nie chcę przebywać w ogromnej willi ze swoją dziewczyną i nie ukrywać tego jak bardzo ją kocham przed jej rodzicami. - Nie mów mi tu takim sarkazmem. Ukrywać to może za duże słowo ale na pewno nie będziesz mógł mi okazywać uczuć przy rodzicach. Tak nie wypada. - Dobrze, że mnie uprzedziłaś. Jeszcze jakieś instrukcje? - jak zaczęłam gadać o tej całej etykiecie ludzi na poziomie prezydenta to mi zeszło tyle czasu, że słońce już wzeszło. - ... No to chyba koniec. - Jak się cieszę, że nie zasnąłem przy tej twojej gadce. Swoją drogą wiedziałbym jak się zachować wiesz? - Tak? - Przecież nie jestem z rodziny slamsów. Moi rodzice też nie są na najniższych stanowiskach. - W czym? Jaki mają zawód? - byłam przerażona - W polityce, a co? Boisz się czego? - Gadasz z nimi czasem o pracy? Nie wiesz, że w polityce mimo wszystko wszyscy ze sobą walczą? - Spokojnie, przecież to, że my ze sobą jesteśmy nie wpłynie na ich pracę. - Ale to, że oni są w polityce może na nasz związek wpłynąć. Jak się znają to się nie znoszą. - Nie bój nic. Nie pozwolę i stanąć między nami. - no ja mam nadzieję, bo jak mój ojciec zacznie grę... wolę nie myśleć co może się stać. Wpływowi ludzie w różny sposób wykorzystują swój liczny dobytek, a mój tata jest akurat taki, że potrafi bardzo namieszać w czyimś życiu. Boże miej nas w opiece. Obudziłam się dwie minuty przed budzikiem. Kastiela nie było oczywiście... chciałabym żeby codziennie taki był, słodki, delikatny, ale nie, nie chcę mieć z życia romansu jak w mangach, tak jest ciekawiej. Nie pamiętając już o kwestiach zawodowych rodziców zerwałam się z łóżka wraz z dzwonkiem budzika. No umyłam się, ubrałam, zjadłam śniadanie, zwykłe poranne czynności. Potem wziełam torbę, pod domem czekał na mnie śnieżnobiały Cadillac DeVille z 2005 r. ugh, samo to auto już mi się nie spodobało, będzie afera, bo mam tak fajnie, bo moi rodzice są tacy bogaci pff. Zanim w ogóle podeszłam do auta i otworzyłam drzwi zrobił to za mnie jak mniemam mój osobisty szofer. Posłał mi przy tym ciepły uśmiech. - Witam panienko, jestem Paul McLevis. Słyszałaś już od swoich rodziców, że będę twoim osobistym szoferem prawda? - jakie to żenujące, ten gościu mógł być ode mnie maksymalnie 5 lat starszy. - Tak tak, Nikki, proszę, nie używaj do mnie zwrotów typu "panienka", "królewna" czy jakoś tak. Mów mi po prostu Nikki i nie wyglądasz na gościa, który żyje z tego nieopanowanego taktu. Nie zachowuj się wobec mnie jak niższa forma życia. - spojrzał na mnie trochę spode łba - Jak sobie życzysz. - wsiadłam do tego potwora o ładnej karoserii, szofer, jak mu tam?, a, Paul nie odzywał się całą drogę do szkoły, a prawie już na parkingu byliśmy. W końcu postanowiłam to przerwać, cały czas przyglądałam się jemu. - Coś cię trapi? - mmm teraz ja jestem zbyt oficjalna. Ale troche mi tak dziwnie mówić strasznie na luzie do gościa, którego wynajmują moi rodzice. - Nie, niech się pa... nie przejmuj się Nikki. - ale poprawił się - Widzę. - patrzyłam na niego mrurząc oczy. - No bo taka klapa pierwszego dnia. Wiesz chciałemy być miły... i, no.. naprawdę zachowałem się jak niższa forma życia? - o matko, ten facet przejmuje się tym czy nie wyrzucę go na zbity pysk żeby pracę stracił. - No może z tym przesadziłam, ale zazwyczaj właśnie tak traktują mnie i siebie ludzie. Przecież to ja będę w przyszłości na czele, bla bla bla. Chcieliby. Nigdy nie będę taka jak moi rodzice. - Ah.. - Zaznałeś rodziciejskiej miłości? - Pytasz czy moi rodzice... - Pytam czy przeżywałeś coś takiego jak matczyne przytulasy bez powodu, żarty z rodzicami i takie tam. - Nooo...eee...taaak? - To miałeś zajebiste dzieciństwo. Mnie mama przytula na pokaz jaka to z nas idealna rodzinka, a w ogóle wczoraj pokazała uczucia, pff, jak się dowiedziała, że nie będę już nigdy taka grzeczna i, że mam chłopaka. Zawsze robi albo odstawia czułości gdy dąży do celu. - Przykro mi z tego powodu, ale co ja poradzę, że są tacy? - Nikt nic na to nie poradzi. Ja muszę to po prostu przeżyć. Nigdy nie będę dla nich najważniejsza, zawsze na pierwszym miejscu jest ta cholerna praca. W sumie to może i lepiej, że oni wcale mnie nie znają. - łooo nawet nie zauważyłam, że już staliśmy na miejscu parkingowył i tłumik biegł w naszą stronę. Takie auto, sensacja, kto nim przyjechał? To tylko ja. - Zaraz się spóźnisz. - I co z tego? Jestem córką bardzo wpływowych ludzi i tak ujdzie mi to płazem. - Wolałbym jednak... - Nie mam zamiaru się spóźnić. - zebrał się do wysiadki i zanim zdążyłam go powstrzymać aby nie robił większego cyrku to ju otworzył mi drzwi. Jeszcze mi rękę podał. - Umiem sama wysiąść. - Jasne... - odsunął się. Wysiadłam z tego Cadillaca no i wszyscy... - Nikki?! - Co żeście myśleli? - Ja to myślałem, że Królewna Śnieżka przyjechała do nas. - Kastiel jak zawsze słodki i kochany - Zaraz mogę stać się Królową Śniegu. - E... - Zamknij buzię, nie ładnie tak jeszcze ci mucha wpadnie. - Nikki, co to za facet? - Roza szepnęła mi na ucho - To mój osobisty kierowca. - A. Aha. Miło. - Dobra koniec przedstawienia. Idziemy na lekcje. - ruszyłam wraz z Rozą i Kastielem weszłam do klasy i zaraz potem zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Po dwóch lekcjach miałam dość tej afery. "Och zobaczcie jaka długa limuzyna!" "Widzieliście szofera? Ale przystojniak!" "Nikki ty to mas super!" Oczywiście wiedziałam że tak będzie. Oprócz tego były też wzmianki o tym, że pisali o mnie w artykule tej gazety. No myślałam, że mnie dzisiaj szlag trafi! Krocząc tak zostałam wciągnięta z zaskoczenia do pokoju gospodarzy. - Nataniel! Nie rób tak. Prawie na zawał zeszłam. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię aż tak zaskoczyć. - Ale chciałeś mnie zaskoczyć. - pokazałam mu wszystkie ząbki w szerokim uśmiechu. - No tak... - To o czym chciałeś pogadać? - O co chodzi z tym szoferem? - O matko. Ty też o tym? Rodzice po artykule w tym magazynie uznali, że potrzebna mi dyscyplina i nie mogę się ruszać z domu a do szkoły ma mnie on podwozić i zabierać. - Aha. - A co myślełeś? Z własnej woli nigdy nie przyjechałabym limuzyną. - Za to Amber byłaby zachwycona. - Fakt ale powinieneś już bardzo dawno temu zauważyć że jesteśmy kompletnymi przeciwieństwami. - No tak, nieważne. - To jak? Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś? - W sumie to nie, pani dyrektor coś załatwia i na mnie spadła cała papierkowa robota. - zerknęłam na biurko za nim. Cztery stosy papierów po około 500 kartek. - Tyle tego?! Chyba sobie żartuje! To ona jest dyrektorką nie ty. Nie wyjdziesz stąd do jutra. - Mam nadzieję, że jednak wyjdę... - Pomogę ci. Kończę za trzy godziny razem pójdzie szybciej. - Ale szofer.... - Zgodzi się. Poza tym nie odjedzie beze mnie. - A rodzice? Nie będziesz miała kłopotów? - Nie. W końcu jestem w szkole. Dobra spotkamy się później teraz lecę bo gdzieś miałam się z Rozą spotkać... tylko gdzie to mogł być? - ostatnie słowa mruknęłam już tylko do siebie. - Nie zapomnij ze sobą głowy. - zaśmiał się. - Z góry dziękuję za pomoc. Do zobaczenia. - No taaaaa. Mam nadzieję że nie zapomnę... - Liczę na ciebie. - Heh narka. - wyszłam z pokoju. Gdzie ja się z tą Rozą umówiłam? Chyba na dziedzińcu. Wyszłam na zewnątrz ale nikogo tam nie było. Usłyszałam dzwonek na lekcje i wróciłam do klasy. Na lekcji jej nie było. To zły znak. Roza nie wagaruje. Przeczucie kazało mi iść do łazienki. Damskie toalety skrywają wiele tajemnic może też Rozę? Nauczyciel wypuścił mnie do kibelka a ja potruchtałam tam żeby sprawdzić czy jej nie ma. No i znalazłam ją. Nieprzytomną. Podbiegłam do niej i próbowałam obudzić. Kiedy ją ruszyłam zobaczyłam strużkę krwi na ścianie. Uderzyła głową o ścianę i ją rozbiła. Łzy stanęły mi w oczach. Sprawdziłam jej oddech był płytki ale oddychała. Puls też słabo wyczuwalny. Nie myśląc więcej pobiegłam po pielęgniarkę. Wysłała mnie do sali żebym powedziała nauczycielowi. Ten zrozumiał, że Roza i pielęgniarka potrzebują mojej pomocy więc mnie puścił. Nie obwieszczałam głośno co się stało. PIelęgniarka szkolna wezwała pogotowie kiedy słychać już było syrenę pogotowia do gabinetu wpadł Nataniel. - Co się stało chłopcze? - zapytała pielęgniarka, a ja mierzyłam go wzrokiem. - To ja przyszedłem sprawdzić, usłyszałem, że nie ma cię na lekcji Nikki i przyszedłem. - Chyba przybiegłeś. - dorzuciłam - Fakt. Myślałem, że tobie coś się stało. - uśmiechnął się słabo - Nie wysyłaj mnie jeszcze do szpitala. Nic mi nie jest. - Martwiłem się. - zazgrzytał zebami - Dobrze już dobrze. Chodź tutaj. - poklepałam miejsce obok siebie na szezlongu. Dosiadł się do mnie i schował twarz w dłoniach - Jesteście parą. - oczka starszej kobietki pielęgniarki zabłyszczały. - C-C-C-Coooo?! - Nataniel podniósł szybko głowę z miną z cyklu "Czyj ja coś omninąłem?" - Nie... jesteśmy, przyjaciółmi. - Wyglądacie jak para. Poza tym, chłopaka tak się martwił, że biegł tu sprintem, by dowiedzieć się czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. To nie tylko przyjażń. - Nataniel spuścił głowę i ciężko oparł ją z powrotem na rękach. Co zabrzmiało jakby dał sobie z liścia. - Na prawdę. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi nie wierzy mi pani? - Hym, na pewno nie wierzę jemu, że oczekuje od ciebie tylko przyjaźni. - O czym pani... - w tej chwili do gabinetu weszli sanitariusze. - Stan stabilny? - kontaktowali się ze sobą pakując Rozę na dechę. - Tak, uraz głowy. Być może wstrząs mózgu. - Dziekuje za szybkie dotarcie. - powiedziałam - Nie ma za co. Do nas należy ratowanie ludzkiego życia. - Tak, co do życia to uratujcie oba. - dodałam po cichu - Słucham? - wynosili ją już na korytarz. Zatrzymałam tego ratownika i powiedziałam mu do ucha - Ona jest w ciąży i póki nie znajdziecie się w karetce nie informujcie informujcie o tym świata. Mówię to bo chcę uratować ich oboje ale nie chcę żeby ktoś wiecej z liceum się dowiedział. Okey? - Tak. Dzięki za informację. - uśmiechnął się do mnie a potem już ją wynieśli - To twój znajomy? - dopytał Nataniel - Yyy, znam go. Często podrzucał mnie karetką do szpitala. Jestem chorowita. - to bardziej właściwe kłamstwo niż potwierdzenie jego przypuszczeń. - A-aha. - potem Nat poszedł do siebie a ja na końcówkę lekcji. Na przerwie zadzwoniłam do Leo. Lysandra też powiedomiłam. Co strasznie go zaskoczyło ale jak na niego przystało zachował spokój i postanowił pójść do niej po lekcjach. Ja tez starałam się jakoś zachować spokój mówiąc sobie że wszystko będzi w porządku. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Aru yoru" by Polaina? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:+18 Kategoria:Porzucone